Growth Egg
Growth Egg , also known as EXP Egg or AP Egg, is a recurring accessory in the Final Fantasy series. It usually doubles the amount of EXP or AP characters earn from battles. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI The Growth Egg, originally called EXP Egg, is a relic that doubles the amount of experience gained by the wielder after every battle and multiple Growth Eggs do not stack. It can be found in Darill's Tomb through a secret passage, morphed from Vasegiatta, Marchosias, and Galypdes, or won by betting a Tintinabulum in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. Final Fantasy X-2 The AP Egg carries the Triple AP support ability, and also increases the user's Luck by 15. It can be found in the Ruin Depths, and is a prize from a blitzball league or tournament. Final Fantasy XIII Growth Egg doubles the amount of CP earned, and is the reward for the Chapter 11 Mission 55. It can be sold for 250,000 gil. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Growth Egg is an accessory that grants double EXP for the user. It is obtained by completing the Rumble in the Ruins task in the town of Bazz. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Growth Egg doubles the amount of EXP earned for the entire party. The Growth Egg can be purchased in the multiplayer shops in Arbor and Horne for 1000 points. The accessory can also be found in a chest inside the Sun Temple. Bravely Default The Growth Egg can be purchased from the Adventurer by raising the accessories shop to Level 10 during the Norende Village Reconstruction. It costs 500,000 pg and doubles the amount of EXP and JP earned by the party, but the party will earn no PG. Dissidia Final Fantasy Growth Egg is a special accessory that increases the Exp. earned in battle by 20%. It can be traded for in the shop for 1,900 gil, a Growth Seed, Chocobo Wing x3, and a Chocobo Feather. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Growth Egg returns with the same effect and trade requirements as in the first game, but its price is raised to 3,000 gil. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Growth Eggs are a consumable item in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. There are five types, each offering an amount of EXP when used on a player character, ordered by rarity: *'Minor Growth Egg (1★)': Awards 500 EXP. Common drop during Sunday Daily Dungeon (Easy). *'Lesser Growth Egg (2★)': Awards 2,500 EXP. Earned on first login, then on each 10th login thereafter during consecutive days of play . Common drop during Sunday Daily Dungeon (Normal). *'Growth Egg (3★)': Awards 10,000 EXP. *'Greater Growth Egg (4★)': Awards 50,000 EXP. Player characters and Memory Crystals already in the party may convert to these. Also dropped as Login Bonus for the fourth and tenth days of the bonus cycle . *'Major Growth Egg (5★)': Awards 250,000 EXP. Given for completion of certain exceptional dungeons or as a special bonus item. Otherwise, extremely rare. Growth Eggs may be dropped as dungeon completion rewards on any difficulty, and are common during event play. ;Usage Growth Eggs must be applied from the game's Inventory menu . The player is presented with his or her stockpile, from which any combination of Growth Eggs may be used. However, a unit's current Level Cap may not be exceeded; for instance, if the unit is at Level 50, a Memory Crystal should be applied first in order to continue advancement with Growth Eggs. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Category:Accessories